The Epic Halliwells
by bbforever
Summary: The events and happenings of Piper's children as they prepare to fight in the greatest battle against evil the world has ever seen. Follow Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda from childhood to adulthood as they prepare to perserve their family's legacy.
1. Prologue October 7, 2007

It was on this day, October 7th, 2007 that another prophecy had been fulfilled. With the birth of Piper and Leo's third child, this beautiful baby girl, the legacy of the Halliwell family continues. For in the Book of Shadows was a page neither the Charmed Ones nor Leo had ever seen. Two pages stuck together waiting to be separated. On the front visible page read the prophecy: "Each generation of Warren witches will grow stronger; culminating in the arrival of three sisters. These three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will destroy all kinds of evil and shall be called the Charmed Ones." However, what nobody had seen was the back of the page that read: "Whose mission is to teach and prepare their children – the children of a Charmed One, to fight The Ultimate Battle." Thus, the newly born Melinda Prudence Halliwell had little idea of the importance of her timely birth.

Piper was simply glad that in recent day she led a relatively demon light life. She was actually beginning to believe that she could be happy without something bad happening. With the destruction of the triad a year prior, the underworld was struggling to reconstruct. Demons knew at current strength it was a losing battle. The Charmed Ones were surely destroy them without much of a fight. Instead, they slowly began to build their defenses and offences for the next generation of witches. So on this day, Elders were reassured that that the practice of good magic had hope to continue to prevail. They knew that there were great things in store for the next generation of Halliwell witches; the birth of Piper's children in particular. The birth of the Charmed Ones was a remarkable moment in history indeed, but in some ways, the birth of Piper's children seems far greater. While the Charmed Ones were best known as a cohesive unit, each of Piper's children had a legacy to live up to of his or her own.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Charmed, including the many characters and themes that will be included in this story.

Author's Note: I've actually never seen all the episodes of Charmed, so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies to plot, timeline, or events that I may include. To prevent most inaccuracies, the story will be primarily about Piper's children and not the Charmed Ones themselves. Also, I know this seems to have little plot, but my plan is for this to be a long work in progress (which I hopefully will complete and not leave inconclusive like some of my other projects). Being primarily a comic writer, we'll see how the drama/supernatural thing goes. I'm not sure just how many stories I'll manage, it may end up being more dramatic than supernatural.


	2. Baby's First Freeze

Piper smiled happily as she looked over her shoulder. Her two boys sat contently at the table awaiting their breakfast while she stood at the stove preparing a batch of pancakes. Her husband Leo sat next to six month old Melinda in her high chair.

While Leo waited for his own breakfast, he tried to feed Melinda some strained butternut squash. Leo dipped the plastic spoon into the baby food jar and held the spoon in the air. "Here comes the airplane," Leo said waving the spoon in front of Melinda.

Melinda made a face of disapproval and banged against the chair. Piper turned around to look at the commotion. "Melinda, what are you doing?" she asked as she walked toward her and next to Leo. When she looked at Leo to get further explanation, she noticed he wasn't moving. "Melinda, you shouldn't freeze your father," she told the baby as she waved her hand to unfreeze her husband.

Leo looked up and saw his beautiful wife standing next to him. "Where did you come from?" he asked.

"Melinda froze you," Piper smirked.

Instead of reprimanding the child, Leo praised his daughter. Piper was glad that Leo reacted so positively to their daughter's use of magic. She knew her own father had not reacted with the same enthusiasm when she herself had first grown into her powers. However, having once been a Whitelighter, Leo knew how important it was for his daughter to learn how to control her powers. He wished that she would never have to use them, but being the child of a Charmed one it was inevitable. Melinda's use of her powers assured Leo that she had the ability to protect herself in a time of crisis.

Breaking the attention away from his sister and onto himself, five year old Wyatt laughed at Chris. "Melinda got hewr pow'ers before you," Wyatt teased. Wyatt, a normally very quiet and observant child, didn't say much normally, but he never failed to give his younger brother a hard time.

"Wyatt," Piper scolded. "It's not very nice to tease your brother." Piper gave Chris a small hug. "Everyone learns at a different pace," she told him. "It doesn't make you any less special."

Still, Chris couldn't help but be a little jealous. His older brother was probably the most powerful child ever known, and his little sister got the bulk of the attention from his parents. Plus, these days his Aunt Phoebe was busy with her own daughter, who was slightly older than Melinda. His Aunt Paige was also busy taking care of her charges. The only person who seemed to make any time for him was his grandpa. He knew his family loved him, but it was hard being the middle child.

Sensing his child's sadness, Leo too went to Chris. "What do you say to being mommy's special helper and bringing us those yummy pancakes sitting on the counter?" Leo asked his son. Chris perked up and brightly smiled. He loved the idea of being useful and hopped off his seat to grab the pancakes.

Piper was glad to see that Leo managed to cheer Chris up, but she could see that now there was something bothering her husband. "A penny for your thoughts," Piper said as she leaned against Leo.

"She can barely even talk yet, and she's already showing her abilities," Leo commented. While he was glad that Melinda now possessed some power to protect herself, all the worries of being a parent with no magical powers flooded his consciousness.

Picking up on Leo's feelings of inadequacy she gently told him, "You know, she would have frozen you even if you were still a Whitelighter."

Leo knew what Piper was saying was true. Piper had frozen him many times herself. "I realize that," Leo said, "But at least if I were a Whitelighter when she's a teenager and froze me and ran off I'd be able to track her." Leo didn't like the idea that when his children became upset with him they could easily use their powers to escape.

"We have good kids, Leo," Piper consoled. "It won't always be easy, but they'll do the right thing. We'll teach them to do the right thing." Piper had the same fears as her husband sometimes. While she maintained her own powers, she was obviously outnumbered. Luckily, thus far, Melinda didn't have any powers that would affect her, as she was immune from her freezing spells. "Besides," Piper added, "They love you. Don't you boys?"

"We love you," Wyatt and Chris chimed together as they ate their breakfast. Even Melinda let out a gleeful sound showing her concurrence. Leo looked at his children and smiled. He had a wonderful family; one that would love him unconditionally.

* * *

After breakfast, Leo took the children into the living room while Piper cleaned up the kitchen. The boys ran upstairs to play in their room, leaving Leo and Melinda downstairs. Leo sat Melinda down on the floor and started playing with the building blocks. Melinda grabbed a block in her small fist and banged it up and down, unsure what to do with it. 

"You put the blocks on top of each other to make buildings," Leo said showing his daughter.

Melinda continued to bob the block up and down in her hand, and again she gleefully started making noises. Amused, Leo sat back and watched his daughter. "Da-," Melinda started to say.

"That's right sweetie," Leo coaxed as he picked Melinda up and placed her in his lap. "Say dada, say daddy."

Just then Piper came in from the kitchen, having finished washing the dishes. "No, you want to say mommy," Piper joked, "We girls need to stick together."

"Piper, she has already gotten the 'da' sound down. It's obvious I'm going to be her first word," Leo gloated as he looked down at his daughter.

"Da-ma," Melinda tried again giggling and pointing toward her mother.

"Look, there's the 'ma,' and she's pointing at me. I think that's two points!" Piper countered. She looked at her husband hoping to see the agony of defeat in his eyes, but instead she saw them round with fear.

"Demon!" Leo finally managed to get out.

Piper turned around to where Leo and Melinda were facing. Sure enough, there was a demon behind her timely frozen in place. Melinda had frozen the demon before it could do any real damage.

"Leo, bring Melinda upstairs with the boys," Piper said.

Leo complied, holding Melinda in his arms and brought her into the boys' room. Meanwhile, downstairs Piper easily vanquished the frozen demon. She could have vanquished him just as easily in the presence of Leo and Melinda, but didn't want her daughter seeing demon guts so early in her life. Wyatt had been far too exposed to it already in his young life, and since the appearance of future Chris, she had grown more worrisome that exposure to demon fighting could scar her children.

After the demon was properly vanquished, Piper ran upstairs to check on her children. "What was that?" Piper asked as she came into the boys' room. She was noticeably upset. "Every time I turn around there's another one."

"It seems demons have certainly been more active since Melinda was born," Leo agreed.

"Well, it's obvious now what Melinda's first word was." Piper was growing more upset with each passing second. "Leo, this isn't normal. A baby's first word shouldn't be demon. It shouldn't have to be. And why now? Things were going so well."

Piper leaned into Leo as her venting subsided. With Leo no longer being a Whitelighter, they could no longer go to the Elder's seeking for answers.

"We can check the book," Leo offered.

Piper sighed, she knew Leo was right. She had gotten too comfy with the lack of demons in the past year. She knew better than to let down her guard. Every time she let herself enjoy life, ultimately, something inevitably went wrong.

* * *

In the attic Piper helplessly flipped through the book for the tenth time. Thus far she had come empty handed. Leo came upstairs with the children seeing if he could be any help. "Here," Piper offered, "It's your turn to look." 

As Leo flipped through the pages he came upon the description of the Warren witches lineage. It described Melinda Halliwell's namesake Melinda Warren and her warning that each future Warren witch would grow stronger culminating in the arrival of the Charmed Ones. Leo was particularly proud to have played such a large part of the Warren Legacy. He knew his children were destined to do great things, ever since he learned of Wyatt's prophecy of being the twice-blessed child. He and Piper were destined to be together to create the most powerful force in a single creature ever known. Still, there had to be more to it than that. The Elder's had seen Wyatt's birth long before it happened, and failed to mention it. Could the same thing be happening again? Suddenly, the pages flipped before him.

"Grams?" Piper wondered aloud.

The pages that were stuck were finally separated revealing the second half of the prophecy. It never explicitly said which Charmed one would bear the children foretold, or how many children would be born for that matter. "But we already fought the Ultimate Battle," Piper said worried. Piper looked at Leo knowing that they needed more answers, but was unsure where to get it.

"I'll ask around at Magic School," Leo offered. Magic School was reclaimed soon after the Ultimate Battle. They were still rebuilding and preparing for students, but most of the officials would be there.

Leo was only gone for a couple of hours, which seemed like an eternity to Piper. When he finally returned she bombarded him with questions about their children's fate.

"Slow down, and I'll explain everything," Leo told Piper. "It turns out that it is our children whose prophecy has been foretold. It was their destiny to fight the Ultimate Battle."

"But we already fought that," Piper rationed once again.

"Well, it seems destiny is a little 'Final Destination' like," Leo said referencing the movie. "You may have fought the battle, but regardless of what you do, the universe has some way of bringing everything back to equilibrium. They will still fight the battle, maybe not the way originally envisioned, but they will have to fight it none the less."

"What about freewill?" Piper asked. She fought all those demons in hoping that her children would not have to. More than anything she wanted for them to have a normal life.

"It still exists," Leo offered. "But ultimately the universe will correct itself, and what's meant to happen will happen." His words did nothing to put Piper's worries at bay, and he could see the uneasiness building within her. "Hey, look at me," Leo told Piper. "The Halliwell line will not end with our children. Nowhere in the prophecy does it say they will lose the Ultimate Battle; only that they'll fight it. We have strong children. They will survive." Leo hugged his wife, praying to believe his own words. "They have to for the good of the world," he whispered to himself.


End file.
